


Dinner Conversation

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: One Special Event At a Time [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traci Potsie gets bored and wanted to talk with her friends. Nobody is in the mood to chat with her at the moment. Her friends have a lot on their minds, but Traci ends up calling her friends while they're just starting to sit down and eat. How much longer would Traci be in boredom? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Traci looked out of the window of her house she and her husband Joseph lived in Alaska. Their house was a two – story that looked like it was built back in 1984, but it was hard to figure it out but that’s how Traci and Joseph saw it, but again they could be wrong.

Joseph was about three or four years older than Traci. Nobody actually care how far ahead or behind in age you are. Traci was only forty, so three or four years in difference wasn’t a very big deal to Traci and her friends. Joseph came over to Traci and saw his wife looking out of the window in their house.

“What’s going on outside, Traci?” Joseph asked as he put his hands around her for a hug.

She didn’t leave in her spot of the living room.

“Nothing much, honey. It’s gorgeous out today, isn’t it?”

Joseph finished giving Traci a hug as he looked out of the window.

“It looks that way,” Joseph agreed.

It was only in the fifties to early sixties outside. The lawn was freshly cut, so for right now there was no reason for it out at the moment. Cutting the grass was mostly Joseph’s job while Traci’s was cooking the meals for both of them every single day. Once Joseph took his arms off Traci’s waist, he began to stretch. Traci did the same as well.

It wasn’t yet fall, and now evenings were cold, but not too bad. Since Joseph hugged Traci, she decided to give him a kiss in return. The clock in the living room chimed five – fifteen. The clock usually chimed every fifteen minutes.

“Do you want me to start supper or do you want to wait a while longer?”

“Sure. I’m starting to think of food, since you bought it up. What do you have in mind?” Joseph asked.

“I was thinking of maybe having either mashed potatoes, bananas with meatloaf or salad with muffins. Which sounds better to you?” Traci asked.

Joseph thought about it.

“How about we do meatloaf? We haven’t had that for a while,” Joseph reminded his wife.

“I’ll get started. And tomorrow we can have the salad and muffins. How does that sound to you?”

“I like the plan, Traci. Since I just finished cutting the grass, I’ll go upstairs and get into the shower.”

“Good idea. I’ll call when supper’s ready.”

“Okay by me.”

Traci watched her husband head upstairs.

Today Traci was wearing brand – new Nike shoes (white of course), a long sleeve shirt that was medium – size with dogs and cats running around. The shirt had stripes and orange and green polka dots. She was wearing old blue jeans that could be added to the dumpster. Recently she had a haircut, so she wouldn’t do much with it until the haircut was no longer there.

‘Maybe I’ll treat myself to a trip at the mall,’ Traci thought to herself as she grabbed out what she needed for meatloaf. She heard Joseph start the shower while she slammed the fridge door. An idea popped into Traci’s mind just now. ‘I think I’ll call the girls in the morning,’ Traci thought as she heard Joseph singing in the shower upstairs.

She heard Joseph singing medleys from different songs. Here’s what Traci heard:

“Sunday, Monday, happy days  
Tuesday, Wednesday, happy days  
Thursday, Friday, happy days  
The weekend comes all week to you.

“Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring  
Bound in a wild desire I fell into a ring of fire.  
The ring of fire.

“I remember all of my life  
Bringing cold as ice  
Shows of a world  
Oh, Mandy.”

That was all she caught, but he kept on singing, but she had to admit Joseph was a pretty darn shower singer. Joseph usually did that every time he plans to clean himself up. He joined Traci in the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

“How do I look, Traci?”

She finished setting the table when he asked that question.

“You look very handsome,” Traci answered.

To her he was, but everyone thinks differently for sure.

“Have you talked to the girls recently?” Joseph asked once Traci put the meatloaf on the kitchen table.

“No. I was planning to call them tomorrow. What about you?” Traci asked.

“I did text Greg and Steve, but they replied. It looks like they’re doing well,” Joseph answered as they both sat down.

“That’s good to know. What did Steve and Greg have to say this time?”

Traci was always interested how their friends were doing, and he always shared, and she did the same thing. Steve Thompson and Greg McCarey became very good friends with Joseph while she became good friends with Sarah Thompson and Brandi McCarey, who happened to be their wives.

“They are doing fine, but didn’t have much to share,” Joseph added.

“I’ll see if the girls had anything to share with me,” Traci said and then added, “since it’s been a while, I think now would be a good idea to update.”

“Makes sense,” Joseph said.

Traci drifted off in space during supper. Joseph didn’t see that right away, so he figured that one out later. Traci was thinking back to the time she met Brandi and Sarah.

Flashback:

Traci and Joseph were in the airport where they live in Alaska. Joseph left Traci with their suitcases. Joseph told her he would be back shortly. He had to disappear for a while. Traci watched as he headed to one of the closest restrooms. Traci and Joseph were planning to visit his younger sister, Michelle since she recently was diagnosed with asthma. Michelle lived in Texas, but she hasn’t yet gotten used to the treatment, but it does take time.

Once Joseph was out of sight, Traci heard a woman’s voice say, “Hello, Ms. Anything I can do?”

Traci looked around and saw a couple of other women standing right next to her.

“No, thank you. I don’t think I need any help. My husband is only making a stop at the restroom, but thank you for your offer,” Traci said truthfully.

“Oh. We though you needed help. Are you leaving Alaska or are you coming back?” a woman with auburn – haired woman with violet eyes asked.

“I was actually going to Texas because of a family emergency.”

Since Traci didn’t know these ladies, she didn’t bother with a lot of detail.

“That’s a shame. We’re staying here in Alaska for a few days.”

“That’s nice. Are you here for school?” Traci asked.

“Just vacation,” another woman answered.

“What do you plan to do here?” Traci asked.

“We’re still making up plans, but we’ll be here for a while,” she told Traci.

“I am Traci Potpie. What are your names?”

“Sarah Thompson and this is my friend, Brandi McCarey.”

Sarah saw as the introduction ended.

“Where are you two from?” Traci asked.

“Louisiana,” Brandi answered.

“What about you, Sarah?” Traci asked.

“South Dakota,” Sarah answered.

That’s when Joseph rejoined them.

“Are we ready to hop on the airplane?” Joseph asked.

“I am, but they haven’t called our flight yet. Joseph, these are Brandi McCarey and Sarah Thompson,” Traci said, making introductions.

“Nice to meet you,” Joseph said as he shook Sarah and Brandi’s hands.

“This is my husband, Joseph Potpie,” Traci told them.

When they finished introductions, their flight was called. Sarah and Brandi wished Traci and Joseph to have a safe trip.

End Flashback

“Traci. Earth to Traci,” Joseph said as Traci finally stopped looking to the time of the introduction to Brandi and Sarah.

“Sorry. I guess I got distracted,” Traci told him.

“I sort of figured that one out,” he said. 

“What were you distracted about?” Joseph asked.

“Thinking about how we met Brandi and Sarah. I’m sure they probably forgot about how we first met,” Traci told him.

“A long time for sure,” he agreed.

That same evening, Traci decided now was a good time to call up the girls. Joseph seemed to think it made sense now could be the right time to do so.

“You can go ahead and call or text if you want to,” Joseph told his wife.

“I was going to do that now, anyway.”

Joseph took over for Traci to wash the dishes. The two of them usually took turns doing the dishes. Tonight it was Joseph’s turn. He heard Traci call up their friends. He thought she called Brandi first, but it was only a guess. It sounded like Traci was talking to their friend, Sarah Thompson instead.

“Hi, Sarah,” Traci said.

Sarah’s husband, Steve answered.

“Hi, Traci. Could this conversation wait a little bit longer? Steve and I just started eating supper. Mom’s over here with us for a while.”

“I guess it can wait. You can call once you and Steve finish. Either calling or texting could wait.”

“I know. You’ll know when I’m ready to talk with you.”

“Okay. Tell Florence hello from Joseph and me.”

“I will. Talk later.”

Traci dialed another number, but Joseph really couldn’t hear the conversation very well like he did with Sarah, but he didn’t catch much at what Sarah told Traci. He had guessed their other friends were doing the same thing, but again he could be wrong.

“Hello, Greg. Is Brandi around?”

“Hello, Traci. She is, but can we call back? We’re about to put dinner on the table,” Greg told her.

“Don’t tell me. I somehow figured you were sitting down to eat. Sorry if I called at the wrong time,” Traci apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure the rest of the gang are eating also.”

“Good guess, Greg. I called Sarah. Florence was in town, so she and Steve were just sitting down also. Tell Brandi to call or text when she can.”

“Will do. Bye,” Greg said.

Traci was about to say something when Greg hung up. Traci didn’t bother calling her other friends.

“Nobody available for conversation?” Joseph asked.

“Right. I’m not going to take another chance to call the other girls, since they’re probably are doing the same thing.”

“You still have me if none of the girls don’t call back tonight.”

“That’s for sure,” Traci said.

At least Joseph saw she did agree with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Traci sighed, but Joseph wasn’t around to hear her. To her it really didn’t matter. He turned the television on. He flipped the channels.

“Find anything, Joseph?” Traci asked.

“Nothing yet, Traci. I’d like to watch a game, but you know me.”

“Of course. You know how you are when football is in season.”

“That’s true.”

Joseph always loved sports, but mostly football and basketball, but he sometimes invited Greg, Steve, and their other friends, but it wasn’t often they all got together. Sometimes Traci, Wendy, Brandi, Sarah, and Renee couldn’t understand why men like sports. Even Elly didn’t get it, but she would sometimes, but not always.

Even Johnny, Jack, and Jesse would watch even though they weren’t big fans of sports much anymore, but would watch it anyway for entertainment. Sometimes Traci and her friends know how men are, but sometimes they have.

“Everyone just started eating just now, so I don’t know if the girls want to talk when they’re finished eating their supper. You know it’s been a while since we updated our conversation,” Traci told Joseph.

“I know it has been.”

At about five minutes till seven, Traci and Joseph both heard her cell phone go off. No, it wasn’t a text message or junk call. Traci picked it up. This time it was Wendy. Traci looked back to her early conversations from her friend earlier, but she didn’t call Wendy, but she wasn’t surprised to hear from her.

“Hello?” Traci said.

“Hello, Traci.”

“Wendy! How have you been since our last conversation?” Traci asked.

“I’m doing well, thank you. About twenty minutes ago, Brandi sent me a text message about you,” Wendy told Traci.

“What did she have to say about me?” Traci asked Wendy.

“She said she wouldn’t be able to return your call for a while. Both Greg and Allison recently got sick, but Brandi told me she wasn’t having any ideas how Greg and Allison got sick from nowhere and she thinks both of them have colds,” Wendy said.

“That’s no fun.”

“Thought I’d let you know, Traci.”

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Traci wasn’t sure if Elly or Renee were also sitting down to eat dinner, but she decided to give it a shot. Traci decided to call Elly first. So she did. Traci listened to Elly’s phone ring. On the third or fourth ring, Traci got to hear Jack, who was Elly’s father, pick up.

“Hello?”

“Good evening, Jack. Is Elly around? This is Traci.”

“Hello, Traci. How have you been? Yes, Elly is here. She’s busy changing Parker and Carter’s diapers at the moment, but I’ll give her your message,” Jack told Traci.

“I’m doing well, thank you. Have you and Elly sat down to dinner yet?” Traci asked.

“What a funny question you had, Traci. We just finished, so you called at the right time,” Jack answered.

That’s when Jack left the kitchen telephone. Traci waited for a few minutes or so until Jack came back on the line.

“Traci, Elly said she’ll be right down,” Jack told her.

“Thank you, Jack. It was nice talking with you,” Traci said.

“Same here.”

Traci heard Elly come on just then.

“Hello, Traci. Dad told me you called,” Elly said.

“I just had a short conversation with your father.”

“He did mention you asked if we sat down at the table. I do have to agree with Dad it was a silly question you asked,” Elly agreed.

“I know it was a silly question, Elly. That was why I called.”

“For a silly question like that, yes, I called Sarah, but she and Steve were just sitting down to eat, but Sarah said Florence was out to spend some time with her and Steve,” Traci told Elly.

“So I’m not the only one who you called. Did you try the others?”

“I was able to speak with Brandi for a few minutes. Sorry I got that wrong. Greg said they were just sitting down, so that told me something. Then I tried Wendy, and she sounded busy,” Traci said, and then added, “Wendy told me Brandi said she received my call but just found out about Allison and Greg.”

“What happened to them?” Elly asked.

“She told Wendy she couldn’t reply to me anytime soon, so that was the story I was given from Wendy, but she said that Allison and Greg recently got colds, so she has no time for a conversation. Greg did sound like he was about to catch a cold, and that was what I was told.”

“That’s a bummer,” Elly said when Traci finished speaking. 

“Were you able to get in contact with Renee yet?” Elly asked.

“No, not yet. I thought I’d call you first.”

“You sound like you’re bored, Traci, so that’s normal,” Elly told her friend.

“Of course I’m bored, Elly. That’s why I called,” Traci said.

“I understand boredom. I was bored for a while when I divorced Mike.”

Mike was Elly’s ex – husband, but Traci didn’t really care about Mike very much.

“And I’m still happy with Joseph.”

“That’s good. Speaking of Joseph, how is he?”

“He’s doing well, thank you for asking, Elly. I’ll tell him you asked. Speaking of Joseph, guess what he did earlier?”

“What did Joseph do?” Elly asked.

“He did his singing in the show bit. He mostly sang melodies, but you should hear him.”

“Why would I want to hear your husband sing in the shower for?”

“He has a good voice while singing in the shower, let me tell you. He does this all the time.”

“Next time, you can record it on your phone.”

“Thank you for the suggestion, Elly. I’ll keep that in mind. It was nice hearing from you,” Traci told her.

“Same here. We can talk again some other time.”

“All right. Tell Jack it was nice talking with him.”

“I will do that.”

Traci looked at Joseph. She could tell he was listening to the conversation with Elly.

“It looked like Elly had some time to talk with you,” he told Traci.

“A little. Jack told me he and Elly just finished eating when I called. Even Elly seemed to have a lot on her mind.”

“Sounds like it.”

“So you were listening.”

“I didn’t catch everything, Traci,” Joseph said truthfully.

“I believe it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy called up Traci form Biggs. It was a Friday evening. Once Traci heard Wendy’s call come through, she ran into the kitchen so she could answer the phone.

“Hello?” Traci said once she picked up on the second ring.

“Hello, Traci.”

“Wendy! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you,” Traci said.

‘About time somebody wants to talk with me,’ Traci thought to herself.

“We do understand how bored you are, Traci. Sometimes we get so much on our minds we forgot you were there,” Wendy told Traci.

“I know. During this time of boredom, I had to listen to Joseph singing in the shower. Wish you and the others weren’t so far away from Alaska to hear my husband in the shower.”

“At least it’s keeping you company,” Wendy replied.

“True. Better than nothing,” Traci agreed.

“Have you gotten the chance to talk with Elly?” Wendy asked.

“For a little while. I did get to speak with Jack, though. Elly also sounded busy when I called.’

“What was Elly doing? Feeding Parker and Carter?”

“Jack said I called at the right time and they finished eating before I called. He did mention Elly was changing their diapers, so at least she wasn’t as busy like you and the others,” Traci answered.

“Babies and children need attention too, Traci.”

“Duh. Wendy. I think I’ll try Renee and see if she’s busy too.”

“I thought you already talked with Renee,” Wendy said.

“No. If she and Travis are both busy, I could try speaking to Alexandria.”

“I almost forgot about Alexandria. Easy to forget about people like Alexandria,” Wendy replied.

“I know it is. Thank you for telling me about Allison and Greg. I’ll try calling Brandi also and see how Allison and Greg are feeling.”

“Good idea. I’ll have to go now, so chat next time,” Wendy told Traci.

“Nice hearing from you,” Traci said when Wendy hung up.

Traci didn’t feel like crossing her fingers to call Renee and see if she would like to have a short conversation. Joseph got out a music DVD and put it in the DVD player on their television set. She didn’t pay any attention to what type of music he wanted to see. Lately she and Joseph have been into the Beach Boys, The Who, The Doors, Mozart, and Ozzy Osbourne.

She finally figured it out who he was going to play for awhile. She heard Brooks & Dunn come on with ‘My Maria.’ She didn’t like that song much at all, but as for now she didn’t have any choice. She listened to Renee’s phone ring for a while. Renee and Travis don’t have caller ID, and saw no reason to use one.

“Hello?” Alexandria said.

“Hello, Alexandria. Do you remember me? Traci.”

“Yes, I do remember you, Mrs. Potsie. You want to speak with Mom?”

“Of course. I’d like to speak to her if she’s not too busy.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Mrs. Potsie. Nice hearing from you.”

“You don’t need to call me Mrs. Potsie. Traci is what I want you to call me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll go get Mom.”

Traci didn’t wait very long for Renee to come on the phone.

“Hello, Traci,” Renee said.

“Hi, Renee. I spoke with Alexandria for a bit.”

“That’s what Alexandria said. She mentioned you sound bored,” Renee said, then added, “and I have to agree with her since your voice told us you are bored.”

“You got that right. I recently spoke with Wendy before I called. Even Wendy sounded a little bit busy herself, but did make up enough time for a short conversation,” Traci said.

“I can talk for a while longer. We just started getting into a new puzzle, so Alexandria and I are looking for edge pieces.”

“Puzzles can be fun sometimes. That’s something Joseph should spend more time and patience,” Renee said.

“I don’t know about that one. What’s the picture you just started?” Traci asked.

“We’re doing a picture on the Cross of Jesus Christ. We don’t believe in that sort of thing, but the puzzle interested us to buy it.”

“How many pieces are in the puzzle?” Traci asked, curious.

“It’s five hundred,” Renee answered.

Like Renee, Traci didn’t care much about God, but at least that was an interesting puzzle to work on. Renee could hear Brooks & Dunn from her side of the phone.

“Are you watching that?” Renee asked.

“No, but Joseph is. We recently got into Brooks & Dunn. We like them,” Traci answered.

“That’s good. I can hear that music on my side of the conversation. Can you tell Joseph to turn it down a little?”

“Hold on. I’ll be right back.”

Renee could hear Traci and Joseph talk.

“I’m on the phone with Renee, Joseph. She wants you to turn the volume down a little so she can hear me better,” Traci told Joseph.

“Okay, honey. You can tell Renee hello from me.”

“I will.”

Joseph watched Traci walk back into the kitchen. By hearing Traci’s conversation with Renee and Wendy, even he could hear Traci’s voice sound bored.

“How much longer do you plan to stay with boredom?” Joseph asked.

“I have no clue on how to answer that,” Traci answered.

Renee didn’t wait very much longer for Traci to return to their conversation. 

“Sorry it took me a while, Renee,” Traci apologized.

“That’s okay,” Renee replied as they heard Joseph turn the volume down.

“That’s better,” Renee said.

“I could hear you just fine even with the volume up,” Traci told Renee.

“Some people are like that, I guess. Have you talked with the others yet?” Renee asked.

“I did have a short conversation Brandi, though. She sounded busy, but made little conversation.”

“Did she tell you about Greg and Allison?” Traci asked.

“She did. How did you know about Allison and Greg?”

“Wendy told me,” Traci answered.

“Oh.”

After that, Renee said nothing else.

“Renee!” both ladies heard Travis call.

“Yes, Travis?” 

“Alexandria and I do need more of your help on this puzzle.”

“Be there in a minute.”

“I’ll let you go and you can get back to your family puzzle. Talk soon?”

“We will. Nice talking with you, Traci.”

“Same to you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Traci was happy she had the chance to speak with Renee, so it gave both of them some time to get caught up on what was going on. She saw that her husband, Joseph was sending text messages to their friends.

"Who are you speaking with, Joseph?" Traci asked.

"Greg. He did mention he and Allison recently got sick."

"That's what Wendy told me."

"I didn't know you found that one out for yourself."

"No. I don't get the chance to talk with Brandi, but she wanted Wendy to pass it on," replied Traci.

"That does make sense, Traci. At least Brandi decided to wait until Allison and Greg recovered."

"I didn't figure that one out until Wendy called and told me."

"Just letting you know," said Joseph.

"Thank you. At least getting bored is easy."

"Of course it is. What do you expect from it?"

Traci did see how Joseph explained that one, but she'd been bored almost four days and her friends were still busy. Traci guessed Wendy was probably doing her job as a news reporter, so it as just a thought, so she didn't bother sharing this with Joseph and he probably wouldn't care on what her thoughts were on her friends' minds, so she didn't share every detail with Joseph on this one.

"How did Greg tell you how much further that he and Allison were feeling?" Traci asked Joseph.

"He told me he doesn't know, but he did come up with an idea."

"What's that?" Traci asked, already interested.

"Once both of them feel better, he wants to take Brandi out for supper since she's already beginning to sound exhausted from running up and down the stairs."

"I don't blame Brandi. Are Emma and Jesse out there to help their daughter out?"

"He didn't say anything about that, but I could ask if you'd like."

"No, that's okay. You don't need to ask. Just let it go," Traci told Joseph.

"Okay."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Maybe some Dr. Pepper if we have any."

"Let me see what I can find," she said and headed straight to the kitchen.

When Traci left Joseph, he received a message from Travis, who was Renee's husband. 'Hello, Joseph. I hope you and Traci are doing well. Renee did tell me that she and Traci had a nice conversation. Now it's our turn.' Joseph started to answer Travis's message when Traci came back to the living room.

"Is that Steve or Greg?" she asked as she put Joseph's glass of pop on the wooden coffee table.

"Travis. He's telling me about the conversation you and Renee did have earlier."

"That's cool," Traci told Joseph.

At least Renee and Elly and Brandi had children, but she and Joseph tried that two or three times, but then their doctor told them she and Joseph couldn't have any children, so she and Joseph were disappointed about that news.

"Tell Travis hello for me," Traci replied.

"I will."

Traci decided to keep her husband company while he and their friends were having conversations. As she watched Joseph type, she thought she would do the same thing. So she did just that. She saw she hadn't talked with Sarah yet, so now was a good time to do so. After their previous conversation she and Joseph had, Traci decided it was a good idea they wouldn't have a conversation, but saw he was cool with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Traci didn't pay much attention to notice she received a new message from Brandi. It was understanding that it would take time for Brandi to return to where they left off from the last time they had their last conversation.

"Traci," she finally heard Joseph say.

Traci had been daydreaming that it was no wonder she didn't hear Brandi's text message come in. She shook her head to make sure she didn't loose track of time.

"Earth to Traci," Joseph said for a second time.

He did notice his wife was shaking her head. Joseph watched, but he didn't quite understand why Traci was shaking her head.

"Did you say something?" Traci asked, looking in his direction.

"It sounds like someone is sending a message to your phone," Joseph told his wife.

"I thought I heard something, but again I could be wrong."

"You looked like you were daydreaming or something and you probably didn't pay enough attention to that. Would you like me to see who sent that message?"

"No, but I can do it. Thank you, though," Traci answered.

"Okay. Thank you for finding out a way to come back to your husband."

"You're just teasing. Am I right?"

"Not at all. You better go see who sent you that new message. I'm going to do some budgeting."

"You don't need to tell me that," she replied.

Once Traci watched Joseph walk over to their office, she headed over to the living room table where she left her phone. Of course it was true this was not actually the usual place Traci kept her phone. When she wasn't using it, she would charge it. Joseph was like that as well, but didn't do that as often as she did. This time he left his phone on the kitchen table.

Traci picked up her phone and walked over to the couch in the living room. She and Joseph were thinking of replacing the couches. They looked like they were going to tear off as soon as possible, but hadn't thought when to talk it over. She finally read Brandi's message. Seeing Brandi's message, she was able to put a smile on her face for the first time that day.

Joseph sounded busy in the office. He was telling the truth to her about the budgeting they were about to fall behind on. Traci was never good at math, but he was better with numbers than she was. She read what Brandi said. This message Brandi had sent was shorter this time when she last talked with Traci, so it had been a while. Here's what Brandi said:

'Hi, Traci. Sorry I didn't call you earlier since I heard you were spending some time with boredom. I'm like that sometimes, you know. Allison and Greg are doing better by the day, which Marissa and I are happy about.'

Traci replied back:

'Hi, Brandi. Glad you know you are taking care of Greg and Allison less than you did when Wendy told me what was going on. How are you doing?'

Brandi replied immediately.

'I asked Wendy to pass that on your way since I was busy, and now I am able to have some free time now, I thought this was a good time to talk with you. How are you and Joseph doing? Anything I need to know about?'

Traci answered:

'A little. Joseph did his singing in the shower gig. If you and everyone else were here in Alaska, you should tell how good he is.'

'I believe it. No need for my family to fly out to just doing that.'

'I know. I'm just joking around. Has Sarah told you about having Florence with her and Steve?'

'No, she didn't. Why would I need to do that?'

'I don't know. I just thought Sarah would tell you before giving me that information.'

'Cool. My break is coming to an end, Traci. Talk to you later.'

'Say hello to the family for Joseph and I.'

'Will do.'

That was the end of their conversation. No, Traci didn't have to go to work this Friday, so she was able to have some free time for the weekend. Traci knocked on the door to the office. Joseph really was busy tonight, but she didn't give him a chance to get up and let her in.

Traci poked her head into the office, saying, "Honey, do you want anything to drink?"

He took his eyes off the computer for a second or so.

"I'm fine, thank you. Who left you that message?" he asked curiously.

"It was Brandi."

"Did you ask how Greg and Allison were feeling?"

"That's all we talked about, Joseph. I'm happy to hear Brandi finally made some time with me."

"That's good. I'm almost done, so I should be out soon."

After he said that, Traci already left, but decided to leave the door open this time.

Line Break

At this minute, Traci called up Renee. She somehow wanted to talk with her again. Last they talked, Renee was helping Travis and Alexandria start a new puzzle. She listened as the telephone at Renee's continued to ring. Renee and Travis weren't able to answer, that told Traci Renee and Travis had to pay a visit in town. As the final ring ended, Traci left a message to say hello. She knew Renee would call whenever she can, and Traci already knew that as a fact.

About an hour or so later, Renee returned Traci's call.

"Hello, Renee," Traci greeted her friend.

"Hello, Traci. Sorry I missed your call earlier. Travis and Alexandria both had doctor's appointments, so that was why I didn't answer right away."

"I understand. How was the visit to the doctor?" Traci asked.

"It went well, thank you for asking. Have you decided that you're not going to be bored anymore?"

"Not yet, but I'd like it to go away."

"I understand."

"I remember the last conversation we had that you were helping Travis out," Traci replied.

"I was."

"Are the three of you finished or are you still working on it?"

"We made some progress, but we still have a long way until we get to finish it," Renee answered.

"Have you spoken with the others at all recently?"

"No. It's been a while," Renee replied.

"Oh. I did get a text from Brandi not too long ago," Traci began.

"That's cool. How are Greg and Allison doing?"

"Brandi said they are both feeling better, but they aren't one hundred percent yet," Traci added.

"That's good to hear. How long did it take her to talk with you?"

"Quite a while. She did tell Wendy to let me know about Greg and Allison. At least I was able to know what was going on."

While she and Traci were having their conversation, Renee saw that she hadn't yet started making supper for her family. Alexandria had school also, so she thought now was a good time to leave.

"Traci, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to make dinner. We'll talk again soon. Okay?"

"Fine with me. Tell Travis and Alexandria hello from Joseph and I."

"Will do. Good – bye."

Before Traci could return it, she all she could hear was the dial tone. Then she did the same thing. It was good to hear Renee's voice again. She and Joseph said not a word, so he walked over to her and hugged her. She did the same thing. It felt good to feel Joseph again. Hugging was all she could think of what to do at the moment. Hugging always made her feel good.


	7. Chapter 7

Traci once again decided to talk with Sarah again and see what was new. Last time she and Sarah talked, Florence was visiting Sarah and Steve. Joseph was out in the garage this time so he didn’t need to know she spoke with Sarah again like he did that last time unless he even asked.

Traci got out her cell phone and punched in Sarah’s number. It rang a couple of times until she had Steve.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Steve. Is Sarah around?” Traci asked.

“She’ll be here in a minute or so. She went to town. Would you want me to tell her that you called?” Steve asked.

“You can do that, Steve. Tell her to call whenever she can. I will be home when she calls.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Sarah. You have a good evening and tell Joseph hello for me.”

“I will. Joseph’s here, but is working in the garage. Would you like me to tell him you’re on the phone with me and you can tell him yourself?”

“Sure. You can do that, Traci.”

“I’m on my cell phone, but I will let him use mine.”

It didn’t take Steve long enough for Traci to return and let him know about Joseph.

“Steve? Are you still there?” Traci asked a couple of minutes later.

“Yes.”

“He will be right with you.”

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” asked Steve.

“What’s that?”

“I heard you were bored, Traci. You don’t sound like it right now.”

Traci and Steve heard Joseph slam the door.

“He’s here, Steve. I am starting to get out of boredom,” Traci replied.

“That’s good to hear.”

It was getting close to suppertime, so Traci decided to make supper while Joseph and Steve had their conversation. Traci didn’t pay much attention to their conversation. She needed to focus on supper instead.

“Traci?” Joseph called from the living room.

“Yes, honey?”

“You can have your phone back. Sarah just walked in, so this will be a good time with her.”

“Thanks, Joseph. At least you talked to Steve long enough for Sarah’s return home,” Traci told her husband as he returned her phone.

“I’ll let you know when supper is ready,” Traci told him as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Okay. You have a nice conversation with Sarah.”

“I always do. Hi, Sarah.”

“Hi, Traci. I was told from Steve he and Joseph talked,” she said.

“They did. How is your day?”

“It went well, Traci. I was in town with a neighbor. We just came home. She did the driving. Have you started making supper?”

“I just started. What time do you and Steve normally eat?” Traci asked.

“Between six and seven,” Sarah answered.

Like Steve, Sarah noticed the tone of voice Traci had today. She was acting as if boredom finally left.”

“May I ask you a question?” asked Sarah.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you bored anymore?”

“Steve asked the same question. Yes, boredom is slowly leaving, so that is good, thank you for asking. I’d better get back to making our supper. You take care as well,” Sarah said and they ended their conversation.

It was nice hearing Sarah’s voice again, Traci told herself and continued to start making supper.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Traci received text messages from her friends. Wendy, Sarah, Elly, Renee and Brandi, and of course, Greg, Brandi’s husband. All of them asked her the same question: ‘Are you finished with boredom yet?’ Traci gave them all the same message: ‘Yes, most of it has left, so that’s good. Now I have a quick question for all of you.’ ‘What’s that?’ Brandi asked. Even their friends read the answer Traci gave them, so they were happy to hear the answer Traci gave them, so they were happy to hear Traci was almost finished in boredom. ‘Are all of you finished being busy?’ Then they all read her question. Elly decided to be the first to answer that. ‘I know I am.’ Everyone gave her the same answer.

At least Traci decided for the future not to bother the girls while they were busy with suppertime. ‘What does Joseph think?’ Greg asked.

‘He’s starting to notice, so he’s happy to see that I’m not in boredom, which is good.’ Everyone including Wendy were happy that in the near future Traci would try her best not to call right when they started to sit down and eat, but would like to see if Traci thought of the same thing.

 

Once their conversation ended, Traci was happy they were starting to become less busy. At least her friends saw that Traci was out of character during this time. Joseph looked at Traci and decided to give her a hug.

“Joseph, Greg was on the conversation with the girls,” she told him.

“I thought it was going to be just you and the girls.”

“Not this time. They want me to stop calling when they first started to eat. I will do my best not to do that in the future.”

“Don’t forget you asked Jack that silly question,” Joseph reminded her.

“I haven’t forgotten. I guess I lost my head when I asked that question. I don’t think I was thinking correctly.”

“You weren’t. Didn’t Ann and Willie tell you not to be rude when something happens like that?”

“Of course. It was mostly Mom who told me that.”

Ann and Willie were Traci’s parents, but they already passed away a few years ago.

“This happened to be the first time I’ve seen you like that in our marriage. I do see you’re out of character for this,” Joseph told Traci.

“Wendy and the girls seem to think so as well, so you’re not the only one who told me this.”

“I kind of figured that. At least it took you awhile to figure that one out on your own without any help.”

What Joseph just said, it was true.

“Since it’s getting close to supper, any ideas on what our meal is?” Joseph asked her.

“I was thinking of tacos, elk meat, stew or chicken and dumplings. I will let you pick.”

Joseph thought about it for a second or two.

“How about stew?”

“I’ll get started on it immediately,” Traci told Joseph and headed for the kitchen.

Whenever Traci was doing the cooking, Joseph tries his best to stay out of the way and let her concentrate. That’s what he did just then. He reached for the remote control, sat down and watched some television. Neither he or Traci ate a meal they never had a set schedule when they want to eat. Joseph decided to watch the news. At least the news could keep Traci company while in the kitchen.

Traci really didn’t pay much attention to what the television was saying about what was going around the world. During commercial breaks, Traci could hear Joseph send text messages to their friends. Even if people really don’t call one another anymore, Traci and her friends always talked over the telephone. Joseph received a text message from Steve, who was Sarah’s husband.

Joseph looked at what Steve had to say. Here’s what Steve said:

‘Hello, Joseph. Hope you and Traci are doing well. I wanted to see how Traci and boredom are getting along.’

Joseph answered:

‘Thank you for asking about my wife, Steve. Even though Traci hardly ever receives boredom, and we both know it was out of character for her. I’ll let her know you asked about her.’

‘Thank you, Joseph. It was nice talking with you.’

For the meantime, Traci began to set the table. That’s when Joseph walked into the kitchen.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Joseph asked Traci.

“About fifteen to twenty minutes. I heard you sending text messages.”

“I was. It was only Steve.”

“How is Steve?” Traci asked as both of them hugged.

“He’s doing good. He asked about you, though.”

“What did he say about me?” Traci asked.

“He was asking about your being bored. I told him you were starting to act like yourself again. I don’t get to see my wife out of character very much, so this is the first time I’ve seen that happen.”

“I know. I’ll bet Sarah probably asked Steve to send you a message about me,” Traci replied.

“She probably did. That was my thought also,” Joseph agreed as they ending their hug.

There was no time to kiss each other since Traci was in the middle of preparing their meal. They heard the commercial breaks ending, so Joseph walked back to his seat on the couch. Traci followed him after letting the vegetables cook themselves for a while.

Fifteen minutes passed. Traci finally saw that supper was finally waiting for them. Joseph turned the television off as he followed his wife into the kitchen. Joseph even offered to help Traci set their supper on the kitchen table. As they helped themselves, Traci told him, “I have an announcement to make.”

“What’s that?” Joseph asked.

“I’m not bored anymore.”

“Yea!” he said and both of them gave each other a high five.

“Glad to hear that. Are you going to tell the girls?”

“No need to. Let them figure it out themselves.”

“Okay. I know none of us keep promises, but I want to ask something.”

“What’s the question?”

“Will you try to stay out of boredom?”

“I will try my best, but I can’t promise that.”

What she just told him was true. She tried her best to keep busy for the rest of the week, and it turned out that she was no longer bored.

“Yea! No more boredom!” she said with a smile on her face.


End file.
